Silver Lining
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Summary: After a day of hanging out with the girls, Botan suddenly finds herself stuck in a heavy rain, cold, shivering, and with no umbrella. What started as a fun day unfortunately takes a turn for the worst... Then again, every cloud has a silver lining... Right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: After a day of hanging out with the girls, Botan suddenly finds herself stuck in a heavy rain, cold, shivering, and with no umbrella. What started as a fun day unfortunately takes a turn for the worst... Then again, every cloud has a silver lining... Right?**

A girlish giggle hung in the air as it tumbled out a blue haired girl's lips as a brunette, who stood a little shorter than her, playfully punched her on the shoulder after her attempt at teasing her about her boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi.

"That **wasn't** funny, Botan!" Keiko indignantly cried out, trying to look angry as she shot a glare at her friend, but the effect clearly wore off as she developed a pink tinge in the face.

Botan pulled off her trademark cheshire-like grin, the sly expression only served to make the brunette turn redder in the face. "Aw, come on, Keiko! You know you liked it, you naughy girl!" the ferry girl continued to tease, nudging the other girl by the elbow. "I saw you two kissing in a locker room, and you clearly digged it!"

"I did **not**!" came Keiko's pathetic attempt at defending herself.

"You know, you should really stop snooping around people's lives like that," Yukina, who had remained silent the entire time and merely watched the playful banter between her two friends, reprimanded. Although, one could obviously see that she was trying to stifle a chuckle as she covered a hand on her mouth to prevent it from escaping her lips.

Botan shrugged one shoulder lightly. "Ah, who cares if it's my friends'?" she stated bluntly, ignoring Yukina's sweatdrop and Keiko's disapproval shake of her head. "Besides, I was wondering how lives have been with you guys, and all, so I figured I might check up on how you're doing," she added, her expression suddenly changing to a melancholic one. "I've been so busy, I was afraid I might be missing out on some things..."

The other two girls felled silent for a while.

"Aw, don't be so glum, Botan!" Keiko said in an effort to cheer the ferry girl up a bit. She playfully bumped their shoulders together, a smile touching her lips as Botan let out a laugh at the sudden "attack". "Besides, Koenma was generous enough to give you a few days off now, right? Might as well enjoy it and stop dwelling in the past!"

That seemed to raise the bluenette's spirits, if only for a bit. "Yeah, you're right." She nodded in agreement. "I mean, this **is** a one in a lifetime opportunity. Who knows when he'll start driving me crazy by adding my workload again? Might as well enjoy my vacation to the fullest, before he starts going bossy again!" Botan joked, only to pause, and turn pale in the face as the revelation hit her of what she just said. "Ah, oops! I hope Koenma didn't hear that!" and she looked around, checking to see where the little prince of Reikai would suddenly pop up.

Keiko and Yukina laughed.

"Relax, Botan-chan. I'm sure even if he does, he won't go as far as ruining our girls' day out, now would he?" the sea green haired girl pointed out.

"Ah!" Keiko suddenly exclaimed in surprise, gaining the other two's attention as they rotated their heads to peer at her in curiousity. She was checking her watch. "Speaking of which, it's getting really late!"

Botan formed a pout on her mouth, as she realized where the conversation was going to. "Aw, seriously?"

The brunette gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Botan. Maybe we should call it a day for today? I mean, you still have four days, right? How about we go out again... um, the day after tomorrow?" she suggested helpfully.

The ferry girl was reluctant, but she agreed anyway. "Alright, fine... but, why not tomorrow?" she inquired in wonder, blinking at Keiko.

"I have classes tomorrow, so it's a no, no matter how much I really want to spend some quality girl time with you guys," Keiko responded, patting Botan's shoulder as the latter gave out a small sigh.

"Okay, I understand..." Botan turned to look at Yukina. "You busy too, tomorrow?"

The koorime heaved out a sigh, before sending her a sympathetic smile. "I wish I wasn't. But, tomorrow I'm supposed to go on a date... with Kazuma-kun," She blushed beet red in embarrassment as the carrot top's name left her lips.

Botan's gloomy mood changed in an instant at hearing the news. "What? Really? Oh-ho! You sly, sly girl, you!" she teased, playfully ruffling Yukina's hair. The smaller girl didn't seem to mind, and merely giggled in return. "When were you planning to tell us all about you and your little Kuwa-chan?" Botan said, despite the fact that Kuwabara wasn't exactly what one would call "little".

"Yeah!" Keiko's startled voice chimed in. "I didn't know anything about this!"

"When did he muster up enough courage to tell you his feelings, anyway?" Botan badgered with more questions. Although, it was more of a question of how the koorime even understood that he'd been asking her out...

Another giggle poured out Yukina's lips. "I would tell you, but maybe next time, okay?" she answered, knowing well that the story was too long to tell at the time.

Botan pouted yet again, but complied. "Okay. Promise!"

"We've really gotta go now, alright, Botan?" Keiko informed her, enveloping the ferry girl in a hug. She patted her small back as the other girl started to complain. She was well aware how hard it was for her friend to even acquire this vacation. "We'll see each other soon, okay?" she offered, in hopes to cheer Botan up.

The ferry girl offered her a small smile. "I know."

"See you, Botan," Yukina murmured, as she also gave her a tight embrace.

She bade Yukina and Keiko farewell as the two friends parted and left her.

Botan stared at their retreating backs until, a few moments later, their silhouettes disappeared completely out of her sight. She sighed heavily at the notion that she was now alone. Ah, great. She really didn't want to act so childish, but it **had** been a while since she'd last seen them, considering she still had a job of ferrying dead souls to where they rightfully belonged. And she had hoped to spend more time with the girls... but oh well. She still had four days. That's 96 hours. More than enough time for her. She thought positively, in an attempt to raise her spirits a little.

She blinked and lifted her hand as a drop of water felled on her head...

* * *

"Shuichi."

Kurama looked up from the menu to shift his gaze on his mother, responding to her warm smile with his own. "Yes, mother?"

"How are you doing?" Shiori asked, leaning in closer towards her son. "How is your new apartment? Are you living well? Are you eating regularly? Aren't you lonely?" she bombarded the redhead with more and more questions, her tone worried and her countenance contorted in nothing but concern.

"Please calm down, dear," came Mr. Hatanaka's voice, as he held a hand on his wife's. "I'm sure Shuichi's doing fine. He's a very responsible and independent young man. I'm certain he's okay with living by himself," he reassured her.

Kurama could only offer her a smile as the kind hearted woman started to say something about how mothers couldn't possibly leave their children alone by themselves, ignoring his little step brother Suuichi who was laughing at the scene. Leaning back in his seat, the fox demon took a sip of his glass of wine. Then, he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm doing great, mother. I miss you and the whole family, but independent life has been a truly educational experience. I've been learning how to play the guitar, it is quite more difficult than I assumed it would be. Oh, and did you know? The roses have bloomed! And the lilies..."

* * *

"Ah! Just my luck..." Botan grumbled grudgingly under her breath, as she ran through the heavy downpour, one arm placed on top of her head in a fruitless effort to somewhat protect herself from the rain. She tried vainly to run as fast as she could to find some shelter, the high heels she wore only making it worse as she almost felled on her feet, thanks to the now wet and slippery ground.

Her footsteps slowed down, as she approached an about average-sized building. It seemed like an apartment complex, but ignoring the weird looks she earned from some whom she presumed were the tenants, she entered, a soft sigh expelled from her lips as she scrutinized her own appearance. Her clothes were soaking wet, her hair was clinging to her face, and her feet felt like they would give way any moment now. Good lord! Was the heavens playing some sick joke on her? Why today, of all days? Ugh. She could fly back to Reikai, but with the heavy rain, that hardly seemed possible. Accomodating the oar would be difficult, and who knows what would happen? She could only resign to her fate, and wish that the rain would somehow subside sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"Ah-choo!" a sneeze surprisingly escaped her, the action further irking the girl's nerves. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

God. It's friggin' cold!

* * *

Kurama was in the midst of listening to his brother's rant about his day at school, when, all of a sudden, something caught his eye. The car had turned right into a corner, approaching his apartment complex, when he caught sight of a familiar face, shivering and soaking wet in front of the tall building. Worry filled his entire being, and his brows creased in concern. Deciding that he should hurry before she froze to death, Kurama grabbed an umbrella that was sitting conveniently at his side, not forgetting to ask his mother's permission to borrow it, who quickly agreed as she was opposed to the idea of him stalking out in the rain.

He thanked his step father for the ride home, kissed his mother goodbye, and bade them farewell, before opening the door and proceeding to step outside. Closing the door, the redhead didn't bother to watch the car drove off, swiftly turning around and running up to the girl.

"Botan!" he called.

The ferry girl in question jumped in surprise at the call of her name, her eyes glancing around nervously for whoever it was that shouted it, before landing right on the fox. The pair of amethyst widened, startled to see his appearance, before it was quickly replaced by a surge of relief.

"Kurama! Oh, am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed in gratitude, silently thanking the heavens for granting her a friend at her time of need. Maybe the heavens weren't **that** cruel...

A polite smile lifted up his lips. "Botan," he said once again, regarding her with a small nod. He studied her for a moment, before asking, "Are you alright? You're soaking," in worry. The ferry girl offered him a sheepish grin in return.

"Ah, well, you see. Not really. I was out with the girls, Keiko and Yukina, when it suddenly started raining," she explained, expelling a sigh at her fate. "And just when I managed to get Koenma to give me my well-deserved vacation, you know?"

Kurama nodded his head, finally understanding the situation. A blush crept up his cheeks as he watched the girl pull at her skirt to somewhat stop it from clinging to her long legs, trying vainly to avert his gaze. He wasn't sure **why** it made him flustered to see her doing that, when he had seen women wear more... exposing clothes in his past life. Perhaps it had something to do with his... **feelings** for her.

"Anyway," he started, trying to gain her attention, which he did, as she lifted her head and regarded him with a questioning stare, "You should come with me to my apartment."

This time, it was Botan's turn to flush bright crimson. "W-what? Y-your apartment?" she sputtered, blinking at him in half surprise and half embarrassment.

He blinked at her as well, confused as to why she was suddenly blushing. "Yes." He let out a small chuckle as the bewilderment died down, taking its place was all but amusement. "My apartment."

Her blush seemed to redden. "O-oh." Deciding that she might as well go with it, considering it was still raining pretty heavily out there and that she was practically quivering, Botan nodded her head in agreement. "T-that would be for the best."

She followed behind Kurama as they sauntered towards an elevator. A moment passed, then the doors opened, Botan taken off guard as the redhead all of a sudden grasped her hand in his, and pulled her inside.

.

.

.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate," Kurama spoke as the elevator stopped at a level, and the duo exited as the doors slid open, making their way to his apartment room. "With small marshmallows," he added, when he saw her hesitate. He knew she liked those.

Botan instantly perked up. "Really? Oh, I love small marshmallows! They're just so cute and tasty!" she gushed for a moment, only to pause and scratch the back of her head nervously as she gave the fox another sheepish grin. "Ah... sorry..."

He shook his head, an amused chuckle erupted from his throat at the childish but adorable display. "It's fine, Botan, there's no need to be so bashful," he said, a sly grin playing at his lips when the girl developed another crimson shade on her cheeks. "I like it when you ramble sometimes."

Her face darkened. "Oh, stop! You're only trying to make me blush," she told him, a nervous giggle escaping her lips as she dismissed him with a wave.

"Well, I can see that it's working," came his playful response, to which she couldn't help but blush deeper, but she said nothing. Although, she avoided meeting his gaze the whole time after that.

"We're here," Kurama's voice reached her ears, causing her to finally flick her head up.

She watched as he inserted a key into the keyhole, pushing and turning, a clicking sound of the door unlocking following after the action. The fox pushed the door open, stepping aside and extending a hand out out of gesture for her to enter first.

She flushed yet again, but rewarded him with a small smile of gratitude and a simple "thank you". Just as she entered, the nice scent of roses invaded her nostrils, a sigh of appreciation leaving her at the pleasant smell.

Emerald orbs ogled her in mirth as she sniffed the air a few times, most likely taking a whiff of the rose-scented apartment. "My room's just at the end of the hallway," he pointed, "You can wait in there while I find some spare clothes for you to wear."

"Oh!" The ferry girl turned to look at him with a wide, ear to ear grin. "Don't forget the hot chocolate!" she reminded him.

He chuckled. "Of course."

Botan watched him go and disappear into the kitchen, before dropping her purse on the couch, and making her way to his room. She strolled along the hallway, admiring the smell of roses that seemed to grow stronger with each step she took, until she found a door. She figured it must be Kurama's room, and opened the door, before entering inside.

Her mouth felled open in awe as she studied the blue colored room. At the far corner of the wall, she could see a king sized bed, arranged neatly with white sheets. Beside it, was a huge, wooden study desk with more than a few stack of books settled on it. She spared a brief glance at the book shelves standing tall against the wall, before shifting her eyes on the pots of roses, lilies and some other flowers sitting prettily at the balcony. It was pretty obvious that Kurama took great care of them, but then again, when didn't he?

She walked around the room for a few seconds, admiring the tidiness and the organized way some things were arranged. She then halted in her tracks as she reached the desk, a small picture frame catching her eye. Curiously, she reached out, grabbing it in her hold and lifted it up to see clearly of whose photo it was. Although, she figured it was more or less likely to be Kurama, she couldn't help but smile as she realized she recognized the image staring back at her. It was that time. There was Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, even Hiei, and not to forget Kurama and herself. She had her hands placed on the brunette's shoulder, a giggle escaping her as her eyes traveled to Hiei, who seemed like he just wanted to get out of there.

Her heart swelled with warmth the longer she eyed the picture, the memories flooding back causing her smile to broaden ever so slightly. She set it back down to its original spot, and was on the verge to whip around when another one, although not placed in a frame and was kept between a couple of books, managed to gain her attention. Lifting the book on top away, Botan grabbed it, her eyes widening in surprise as all but a photo of her and Kurama, with no one else other but themselves, came into sight. One arm linked around his, the Botan in the picture smiled back at her with a peace sign held up, visible to the naked eye. Kurama, who was for some reason, sporting a light blush on his face, had a smile on his charming features, with one hand linked with hers. It had been the closest she had ever been to him, and was one of the few times they ever caught a picture together. Botan couldn't help the blood that rushed to her cheeks as she pondered to herself the reasons why he would keep it here, out in the open. One particular reason stuck out to her, but she tried not to pay much mind it, quickly brushing the silly idea off. Kurama would never see her in... **that** way... Would he?

"Botan?"

At the sound of that smooth, almost too recognizable voice, Botan instinctively dropped the photo, turning her head to the owner so fast that she momentarily assumed her neck would break. She blushed bright red, her mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish as she tried to make up a pathetic excuse as to why she had been staring at that image, of all things. But, he didn't seem to notice - or he either pretended not to, as he merely handed her a couple of fabric.

"Here," he said, as she accepted the clothes in her hands, still gaping at him dumbfoundedly, "I think these will do fine for the time being. You should go ahead and change quickly before you get sick."

It took her a long moment to get over the shock and embarrassment. "R-right."

"I'll go make the hot chocolate," he told her over his shoulder, as he turned and stepped out the room, closing the door behind him to allow her some privacy.

The ferry girl stood there for a moment, staring at the door for what seemed like forever. Good gods! That was close! What if he had seen her? She would faint if he ever teased her about it. The fox was nice, but he had a tendency to embarrass others with that playful nature of his.

Letting out a sigh, Botan decided not to think about it for now, putting the spare clothes Kurama had lended her on the bed instead. Bending down, she reached the end of her shirt and slowly, slowly pulled it up...

* * *

"Botan?" Kurama called from the other side of the door, arching an eyebrow quizzically when he earned no response in return. Placing a fist on the wooden door, he knocked once... then twice, before placing his head against it. The only sounds he managed to hear were some rustling and a few muffled curses. He frowned. "Botan? Are you okay in there? Do you need any help?"

"What?!" Finally, she answered, albeit with a loud, flustered cry. "N-no! I don't need any help!" There was a long pause. A long, hesitant pause. And then... "You can come in now."

The redhead blinked, but then shrugged it off, and turned the doorknob, the door creaking as he pushed it gently open. He kept the tray of two cups of hot chocolate balanced in one hand, before reaching his other hand to assist that one as well. He parted his lips to say something, only to cut himself short as he looked up to fix his eyes on her. Emerald orbs broadened, a deep, crimson blush finding its way up his cheeks as he studied her appearance; the white buttoned down shirt fitting just right around the ferry girl's chestal area and small waist, but reaching down up to her knees. Her beautiful, silky sky blue hair cascaded down gracefully down her shoulders and her back, falling just about the middle of her firm backside, the cute pink tint coloring her cheeks making her look more angelic than possible. He hadn't realized he had been staring until she cleared her throat.

"U-um, don't stare at me like that," she stammered, fidgeting a little under his instense gaze. He blinked, the dark look in his eyes clearing away at her words. The blush on his face darkened.

"I apologize, I didn't realize I was," he responded truthfully, trying his best to look away. He placed the tray on the floor, just as the sound of her sitting down reached his ears. He finally turned to shift his eyes on her lithe form. "Although, I realize you're not wearing the pants I gave you," he remarked curiously as he calmed down a little.

Botan's mouth formed a cute pout. "Yes, well, I tried all sorts of ways but they wouldn't fit me no matter how hard I tried. They keep falling down everytime I pull an attempt to put them on." She paused, as a sly grin slowly tugged at her lips. "Maybe I'm too skinny, or maybe you're just too fat," she went on in a jesting kind of way, and before she could stop herself, lightly poked at his ribcage. The grin faltered as she blushed, finally realizing what she just did. Although, she couldn't help but mentally note to herself that he had grown more muscular in the past few years...

Kurama tried to ignore the shiver of delight that traveled down his spine. Odd that with only one simple gesture she could elicit such a violent reaction from him.

"I think it's the former," the redhead joked, bending his knees as he took a sit beside her at the end of the bed. Botan stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"You just won't admit it!" she exlaimed as she pointed a finger accusingly at him. He just laughed out loud in return.

Botan, deciding to leave the silly banter at that, reached down and grabbed a hold of her hot chocolate-filled cup. A contented sigh sounded throughout the air, as she felt the warmth emitted from the glassy surface sapped through her ice cold skin. Humming a cheerful tone, Botan lifted the cup to her lips, taking a good whiff of it, before slowly sipping the contents. "Ah, that feels good!" she said in pure joy, as she settled the cup back on the tray. Taking a spoon sitting conveniently on the metal thing, Botan dipped it inside her cup, retrieving one small, white marshmallow. She quickly devoured it in her mouth, a muffled "Yum!" erupting from her throat as she savored its sweet taste. She continued to enjoy her hot chocolate, oblivious to Kurama's amused stare.

"So, how have you been, Botan?" Kurama asked after some time, breaking the friendly, comfortable silence. The ferry girl eventually lifted her head up to peer his way.

"Huh? Oh, fine, I guess. I was really super duper busy these days you know. Koenma was killing me with Botan this, Botan that," She paused to give out a dramatic sigh for effect, "and I was **dying** for some time with my friends."

He couldn't help the chuckle that poured out his lips at her purposely over exaggerated story telling. "Which you got, I presume?"

She nodded her head in a cheery way. "Yep! It took me forever but I finally managed to persuade him to give a few days off!" The corners of her mouth then curled upwards into her familiar cheshire-like grin. "I guess he just couldn't resist my charms, you know?"

One red eyebrow arched at her, although he would agree to that in a heartbeat. "Conceited," he playfully remarked, pointing his spoon accusingly her way, "Botan, the top ferry girl of Reikai, has gotten conceited indeed."

Once again, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Guess who I learned it from?" she teased with a sly grin.

The fox feigned shock, placing a hand on his chest for effect as he faked a startled, horrified gasp. "Who, me?"

A laugh escaped her. "Who else?" she stated bluntly, as if she was stating a fact. Kurama joined her, breaking into a fit of laughter as well.

After some time, the laughter slowly died down, fading into thin air, as the duo collected themselves. Botan smiled to herself, whilst Kurama took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"You know," the girl started, to which the fox regarded her with a questioning brow, "I was really thinking that this was a bad day, you know. I mean, sure, I had lots of fun with Yukina and Keiko, but we had to part early because they couldn't stay for long. Then, the rain started... and... well, let's just say things weren't really going well until you came along." Her smile widened, as she looked up to pin a warm, smiling face at him. "So, thank you."

Kurama gaped at her for a moment, before slowly forming a smile with his mouth, one that lacked no more warmth than hers did. "Your welcome."

Another long, silent pause occured between them, only to be broken off as a low chuckle sounded from the redheaded fox demon. Botan, confused, blinked at him in bewilderment, whilst inwardly wondering to herself why he was laughing.

Then, after regaining his composure, the words that came tumbling out of his mouth were more than unexpected, "Although, truth be told, I didn't expect that from someone who was so preoccupied with staring at a picture, only to pretend she wasn't so she didn't get caught red handed." He leaned in closer to her, their noses merely inches from each other. "Unfortunately, I **saw** , Botan," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her honey dew lips.

The ferry girl's mouth felled open in shock, her cheeks heating up and her face turning red, the crimson shade so dark it could rival Kurama's hair. "Y-you!" she cried out indignantly. Unexpected, alright. Unexpected and embarrassing! Agh! She wished she could find a huge rock and hide under there forever.

"Oh, my? How come your face is so red? Do you have a fever? I suppose being in that rain for so long must have-"

Botan decided to cut him off, "As if you don't know!" Hmph. As if he wasn't aware that she was actually blushing. It was pathetic to think that he would try to trick her and embarrass her with that statement. Although, she was more pathetic for **still** growing embarrassed over it.

He sported a cheeky grin, one that almost seemed to boyish to be on his handsome features that usually held a stoic, poker faced expression. "Why were you staring at it?" he inquired in a soft voice.

Was it just her or did he just lean in an inch closer?

Her blush darkened. "S-shut up! It's not like **that** , you idiot!" she cried out in what she hoped came off as a furious exclaimation, only to fail miserably as she stuttered instead, her nervousness obvious to his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Her now trembling mouth formed an angry thin line. Although, with the dark blush covering her entire face that seemed to make her look like somewhat of a tomato, the look was less than intimidating, bordering on the cute side than anything else.

"What about you?" she countered, and caught him off guard, by closing the distance that was left between them, her soft, plump breasts now pressing against his hard, sculpted chest. "Why did **you** keep it?"

Perhaps it was the challenging tone she used to utter out her words, perhaps he just loved the feel of her body flushed against his, or perhaps he finally realized he was tired of keeping his feelings hidden, but he said,

"Because I like you,"

And in one swift motion,

Claimed her mouth with his.

At the feel of his warm lips crushing against her equally warm ones, Botan's body turned into a rigid line. She tried to move, albeit her efforts were fruitless, as she couldn't raise even a muscle. It wasn't until he pulled apart, breaking off the kiss, that she finally snapped out whatever trance that held her captive. Although, not fully, obviously.

"W-wha? Whaaat?" The ferry girl tried desperately to form out the words running through her head, the questions badgering her mind nearly making her dizzy. She stared at him, confused, and swallowed a lump in her throat as he cupped her cheek in both hands, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. His pools of emeralds, as vibrant as ever, gaped back at her, except with such intensity and love she didn't think possible.

"Botan, if I'm correct you still have four days left, right?" and he reached a hand to touch hers, lifting it to his lips to place a brief, featherlike kiss on her fingers.

She could only nod mutely in response.

"Then," His hold around her hand tightened, as his mouth slowly inched closer to hers, "Go out with me tomorrow."

He pulled her into another passionate, breathtaking kiss, only this one, she finally could respond to. Then, pulling back to hear her response, smoldering, lustruos emeralds stared right through dazed, half lidded amethysts.

She said yes.


End file.
